


Wolven

by Original_Teen



Category: werewolves - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_Teen/pseuds/Original_Teen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Lycan rises to the top of his kind during a war between those who despise him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birthday

Wolven

I might as well introduce myself to you. My name is Thomas. I'm an Cancer, my hobbies include reading and sports. And I'm a werewolf.

Bet that threw you for a surprise huh? Well it surprised me too. Long story. Might as well start from the beginning.

****

It's the morning of my sixteenth birthday. I woke up, sweaty and groggy. My bedroom window was open, letting in the hot summer air. I groaned as I sat up, my dark hair sticking to the back of my head.

I closed the window and stretched before walking downstairs to the living room. My mother and father were waiting for me. I was their only child, so my birthday was especially important to them.

"Happy birthday, Tommy!", my mother exclaimed before hugging me tightly. I stood there, awkwardly. She released me from her embrace and sighed. "Our little baby boy, already sixteen!", she nearly yelled. She then looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh damn, I'm gonna be late for work.". She gave me a quick peck on the cheek before grabbing her keys and purse. She turned to face my father.

"Now Christian, make sure the cake is ready by the time I get home. I wanna light the candles when I get back.". She kissed my father before walking out the door. Before she left, she told me happy birthday again. The door closed and my father sighed.

"Alright, just us men. We're gonna have a great time.", he said. I shook my head. "Dad, aren't you gonna be late for work?", I asked him. He smiled. "Now what kind of father would I be if I wasn't here for my son's birthday?".

"One who works?", I joked. He laughed. "I called in. Vacation day.". He then walked into the kitchen. I followed him. He opened the fridge and then asked me if I was ready for breakfast. 

"Yeah, sure.", I said. He laughed and poked his head into the fridge. "Go ahead and relax, watch a movie. I'll take care of breakfast.". I didn't hesitate to sink into the old couch in the living room and grab the remote. When I had begun to channel surf my father yelled to me, "Why don't you watch a movie?". 

I shrugged and walked over to the entertainment stand where we kept the DVDs and VHS tapes. I was surprised when I spotted a small wrapped package, the perfect shape for a DVD case. I smiled. I read the tag.

"To Tom, from Dad. Happy Birthday".

I grabbed the present and walked into the kitchen. My father was at the stove, and I began to smell something wonderful, but puzzling at the same time. 

He turned to see me. He was beaming. "I wanted to get you your first present. Open it.". I laughed and tore at the wrapping paper, revealing it was in fact a DVD. It was a copy of the movie The Wolfman. I must have made a face, because my father asked me, "You don't like it?". I looked up. Then I realized what my father was cooking.

"Are you cooking steak?", I asked. He nodded. "How do you prefer your steak, Thomas?". I hadn't really had a preference. "Um, however you want.". My father then put the steak on a dinner plate and placed it on the table. 

"Rare. Try it.". I walked to the table and sat down. My father presented me cutlery. I sighed. "Isn't it odd we're having steak for breakfast?". He sat down at the table with his own steak. He grabbed his knife and began cutting a piece off.

"Well, you are a man now. I figured you would like it. If not I can scramble eggs.". I shook my head. Then I glanced over at the DVD on the table. "Why the Wolfman?". 

He popped the piece of steak into his mouth. "I figured you might like it. Great movie, story. Sad one.". His voice got a bit solemn.

"Dad, it's just a movie.". He looked at me and then asked, "So, no steak?". I stared and my plate. I wasn't really in the mood for meat. "Maybe later Dad, I'm gonna shower and get dressed. They guys are supposed to come pick me up. We're gonna hang out for my birthday.".

I stood up and began to walk away. My father then reminded me, "Your mother gets off work at 6, be here. She'll want to cut the cake then.". I walked back up to my room and grabbed some clothes from my dresser before going to the bathroom to shower. 

I undressed and as I always do, check myself out in the mirror before stepping into the tub. I wasn't exactly cut or anything. But I had some muscle definition. But something caught my eye.

My eyes. Normally they are their real color, dark brown. But not when I glanced in the mirror. What I saw, more specifically what color I saw, was a deep orange. Like an autumn pumpkin, but iridescent. Nearly glowing.

I blinked and it was gone. I dismissed it as a trick of the light, and got in the shower. 

***

I finished my shower and stepped out of the tub. I grabbed my towel and dried my hair, dark brown and almost to my shoulders. I looked at the mirror to see my hair. The towel drying made my hair look disheveled, almost like bedhead. I sighed and wrapped my towel around my waist. The rug on the bathroom floor felt odd to the soles of my feet.

I looked in the mirror for the eyes trick, but it didn't come back. I figured it was me being tired or just bad eyes. Same dark brown, matching my hair. I walked out and into my bedroom, changed into my fresh clothes. I grabbed my wallet and phone and headed downstairs. Dad was on the couch, watching the Wolfman movie.

I sat on the couch, next to him but leaving a gap between us. He laughed and then said, "You know this movie is important, right?". I looked at him and asked him utter confusion, "And why is that?".

He looked me dead in the eye. 

He was born a man, became an animal, died like an animal. And the people who were his family and friends? They murdered him.".

I wasn't too keen on movies but I knew some of the story. He was right. It was unsettling. I nodded. "But he killed innocent people right? Shouldn't have he been killed.".

"Brought to justice, not killed. And he only killed because the beast overtook him. He couldn't control himself. But they didn't care. He was a man, even while transformed, a man. But they killed him in a hunt. Treated like an animal.".

After that, my father pulled out his wallet and handed me 50 dollars. He motioned it to me and I shoved it in my wallet. He smiled.

"Today's your day, Thomas. Enjoy it, hang out with your friends. But remember. They either die friends or live long enough to become enemies.".

I was shocked. My father was usually a happy go lucky guy, and now he's serious and always in deep throught. I walked away and hit my friends up to pick me up. We were celebrating my birthday together at the comic book shop, somewhere I usually don't go, but my friends insisted buying me something from there so I agreed.

Within about thirty minutes the had arrived. My friend Blaine, and he was with some other guys I hadn't really known. Blaine steps out of the car and calls me over.

I ran over and asked him, "What's up, what's happening today?.". He shook head. "It's your birthday, what did you wanna do?". I looked into the backseat to see the two unknown people.

"Who are they?". He nods, they nod back. "Well man we've decided we're gonna give you a surprise party. Paintball. Come with us now? 

I had always wanted to try Paintball. Figured it would be fun. But he didn't answer my question.

"Cool, whatever. Blaine where are the guys, who are these two?". Blaine snapped them and they shrugged. "These two are friends of mine. I invited them. I told them I'd run it by you if they could come over.". 

Blaine pulled me closer, away from the vehicle. "These guys are always loaded, they'll buy you shit.".

I had the 50 from my dad, and whatever I already had, but I thought nothing of it.

"You said the. guys are there?".  
"Matt, Don and Sean. All waiting.".

I climbed into the shotgun seat. "Let's go.". And we left


	2. Blaine

The drive to the comic book store was awkward and quiet. Blaine brought over two people, andI had no idea who they were. Besides the fact Blaine said he knew them from the private school he attended.

They were supposedly loaded with money and he told them I was like a brother to him, so they agreed.

After we got to the comic book store, they got out and waited on Blaine and I. 

"So are they not coming inside?", I asked as we walked in and they stayed outside, leaning on the hood of Blaine's car. He shrugged. "I guess not. But come on, I wanna show you something.".

He pulled me over to the counter where a young guy stood. He saw us and smiled, starting his usual routine.

"Hi, I'm Greg, how can I help you gentlemen?".

Blaine motioned over to an expensive looking box on the shelf behind the counter. Greg turned and picked one up.

"Oh, you guys into mythology?", he asked. I was confused by what he meant. "How do you mean?". Greg opened the box and pulled out a small mettalic bullet.

"This is an actual silver bullet. Used in stories to hunt all sorts of evil creatures. Wanna see it?". Blaine held out his hand, and Greg dropped the bullet into his hand.

"Yeah, silver is used as an all powerful weapon in the myths. Gorgons, witches and more famously, lycanthropes.", Greg continued. 

"That's what a werewolf is.", Blaine said before showing me the bullet. I held it in my hand for a few minutes. Honestly, with my father watching the Wolfman this morning, and the whole orange eye trick in the mirror, I almost expected something.

But nothing. I looked at the box the bullet came from, sitting on the glass counter. And that's when I nearly dropped the bullet onto the glass.

My eyes were glowing again. Only for a split second, but I definitely saw it. The glass's pale reflection showed the iridescent orange glow again. I stared at my own eyes, fascinated and at the same time, puzzled.

"Something wrong?", Blaine asked. I quickly blinked forcefully in hopes it would stop the effect. I looked up at him.

"Naw, I'm good. A real silver bullet?", I asked.". Greg nodded. He put the bullet back into the box.

"Now the kit comes with a necklace to put the bullet on. Are you interested? If you buy it now, I'll take 50% off of anything in the store.".

Blaine smiled. "I'll take it.". He then turned to me. "You've got an Xbox, right?".

After about 20 minutes Blaine and I left with the silver bullet necklace and a copy of an Xbox game I had my eye on for a while. We got back in the car. The two other guys got back in.

"You know, I never got you guys' names.", I said, trying to make conversation on the way to the field where we'd be playing paintball. They were quiet until one spoke up.

"I'm Jacob, and this is Sam.".

Jacob was the taller of the two, he smiled and said, "So, Happy Birthday man.". I nodded. I small talked with Jacob until we arrived at the field for paintball.

Blaine stopped the car and parked near the entrance. I sat on the hood and waited for everyone else. Blaine reached into the bag and threw me the silver bullet necklace. I barely caught it.

I began to get nervous. He laughed. "Wear it during the match, for luck.". I hesitated before opening the box and attaching the bullet to the necklace. I held my breath as I put on the necklace.

Nothing. Nothing at all.

Jacob and Sam opened the trunk and pulled out expensive looking weapon cases. I leaned over to watch. Not surprisingly, they opened the cases to reveal they brought their own paintball rifles to use.

I watched as they leisurely assembled their paintball rifles. Blaine shook my shoulder. "Well, I've got to run to the match booth, make sure our reservations are on spot. In the meantime, I need you to do something.".

"What?", I asked. He reached into his wallet and gave me a hundred dollar bill. He tried handing it to me, but when he saw my face he explained himself.

"Jacob and Sam brought their own rifles, I need you to rent out ours. At the booth. Over there.". Blaine pointed over to a few tents that were selling small things along with renting out rifles. I nodded. I grabbed the money and he walked off.

I began walking to the tent and remembered the bullet necklace hanging on my neck. I began rubbing my finger on the smooth surface, almost mesmerized by the touch of the metal. I snapped back into reality when I almost walked past the tents.

I made my way over to the woman running the tent. She smiled when she saw me. "How can I help you hon?".

"Oh, well a friend took me here for my birthday, and I'm supposed to rent a couple of rifles.". She listened about halfway before she started staring at me. I began to repeat myself when I thought she had zoned out of the conversation.

"Yeah, so I need two rifles, please.". She shook her head.

"No I heard you, I just wanted to know where you got your contacts.". 

"Huh?", I asked only milliseconds before I realized what was happening. She smiled. "Your eyes aren't naturally glowing orange, are they? What brand of contacts are those?".

I racked my brain for an answer and luckily I had one.

"Oh, MovieFX brand.. I got them online. See, they absorb the sunlight and begin to glow.". The lady smiled. "And what color are those?".

"Harvest Moon Orange.", I said without thinking. I noticed she had sunglasses on the counter and picked up a pair of the darkest lenses.

"These, and the two rifles please.". The woman smiled and brought up the total to around ninety dollars. I paid and received my ticket stubs.

Then I hurriedly put on my sunglasses. I went over to the viewing mirror for the sunglases. The lenses were dark, but when I removed them, my eyes continued to glow orange. I tried to think why they hadn't stopped, but couldn't figure out why. The woman laughed.

"The pickup booth for the rifles is near the entrance, hon. Thank you.". I smiled and nearly ran over to the booth and was handed two rifles. I put the straps on and ran to the car. Blaine was leaning on car, speaking with Jacob and Sam. When they saw me, they grabbed the rifles and made way towards me.

"Alright, Tommy. We're on field 2. Come on.". Then Blaine grabbed a rifle off of my back. We walked to the field, and I took everything in while we did.

The huge field was surrounded by trees, thick enough to get lost in. The pathways were marked off with yellow caution tape. The entire place was in a huge clearing of a forest, each field farther from the next.

The walk there didn't take long, and we were the only ones there. Blaine looked around. "I guess we're early.". The field was a mock war zone.

Bales of hay made makeshift walls, trenches and mountains. Barrels stood out everywhere, covered in dried splatter of battles. Before. The skies were covered in a thick blanket of gray clouds, rain was soon to come. 

I sniffed the air, looking for a scent of rain, and found none. We had plenty of time for the match. I turned around to look at the group.

"So when are we starting?". I was surprised with a shot to the chest. A hard blunt pressure on my left side, and then the sudden sharp pain. Sam was holding his rifle at me, and shot me.

"What did u shoot me with?", I managed to croak out between breaths. He reached into a pocket of his jeans and pulled out a solid white plastic gob.

"Solid rounds for the paintball rifle. Hurts like hell, leaves no mark. In case the enemy is cocky.". He then returned it to the pocket. I looked behind him to see a large group of people heading down the path to the field.

"So there's the rest of them.", Blaine said. He then threw me a bundle in a mesh bag. "What is this?", I asked.

He reached into his own bag and pulled out a shin guard. "Paintball gear. Everything you need. Helmet, chest piece, shin guards, everything. Put it on, you can't play without it.".

I reached in my bag and pulled out the shin guards, and put them on. Then the gloves, and the helemt. I had Blaine help me with the chest armor piece. The armor was a bit bulky, but I would need it.

When everyone arrived, the instructor ran us through the standard rifle care speech, and then divided us into groups, on our own sides of the field. I was split up with Blaine and our group, while Jacob and Sam went to the other side.

I couldn't handle my excitement. I had never gone paintballing before and was sure it would be a great experience for me.

Man, was I wrong...


	3. Paintball

Paintball, in the best way I can describe it to you... sucked.

Getting a few shots off was fun, but the constant bullets whizzing by my head wasn't too fun. Most of the game I had been ducking and dodging, and then I'd still eventually start running for cover.

About 3/4s of the game, I was leaning up on a hay stack that was placed in the perfect way to act as a trench wall. Here I stand, out of breath, tired but so fully alive, I see it.

Some guys from the opposite team began storming the right side of the fortress, like a military operation.

A squad of six, no less begins to slowly March towards the fort. Anytime someone would pop their head out for a shot, they were blasted by two of the groups shooters. This went on until they were about to approach the fort, which in reality was a ring of white washed stones surrounding a flag pole.

And before you reached the fort, you walked by the trenches.

So here I am, 6 shooters walking by and I'm standing up, leaned up against the trench wall, out of breath.

I stay absolutely still and watch as they all walked by, without noticing me. I felt a sudden rush of energy and looked to my side to see my paintball rifle, with the hopper still loaded with paintballs.

I reached slowly and tightened my grip on the handle before running out of the trench and facing the group.

I had no time before one of the group's shooters saw me and began firing rounds off. I ran askew through the field as I blindly fired the rifle. I practically leapt behind cover, being a barrel. I was only a second away from a full firing squad.

I caught my breath and began breathing forcefully, fogging up my visor. I ripped off my helmet. The cool air on my face was refreshing.

The constant bombardment of paintballs stopped. I jumped up from cover, and turned with my rifle, nearly emptying the hopper on the group. The sudden retaliation of hailing paintballs made me run sideways to another barrel. 

I had nearly no time to plan anything. My rifle was almost out. And before I had a chance to say anything, the group ran towards my barrel I was using for cover.

And then the whistle was blown. The game was over. I stood up from cover. The group was celebrating, shaking hands and everything. I looked over for Blaine and the guys but they were out if sight. I made my way to the path when one of the group members stopped me.

"Hey good game", one of the guys said. He shook my hand, congratulating me. "Thanks.".

"Yeah we usually do a full sweep but you had us.", another said. I was going to ask them about Blaine but I saw him, along with Sam and Jacob walking towards me from the opposite end of the field. I awkwardly waved at them. Blaine was staring at me for some odd reason and I couldn't figure out why.

Then the enemy group's leader commented on my "contacts". I nearly lost and began looking for where I dropped my helmet and visor, my sunglasses missing.

I ran over to the barrel I was hiding behind and frantically pulled my helmet over my head. I stood up just as Blaine and rhe others were just a few feet away.

"So, good game guys. Thanks, really.", I said, trying to play off the fact I still wore the headgear. Most of the paintballers had already left the field, it would look odd. I then remembered my sunglasses were in my pocket. I felt around for them and pulled them out.

"Hey Tom, I have a question.", I heard Blaine say as I was pulling off my headgear. I looked up at him while I put on my sunglasses, trying to be inconspicuous.

It didn't work.

Before I realized what was going on, Blaine pulled up his paintball gun and shot me in the center of the chest. I expected a solid round like Sam used, but it was far from that.

The round cracked and blew apart on my chest, and a small cloud of purple dust exploded from it. The smell of it almost made me puke, and I felt extremely weakened. I dropped to my knees, sick to my stomach.

Blaine then kicked me in the ribcage, knocking the breath out of me. I fell over, overcome with sudden pain and shock. I could barely see, my eyes were watering. Then Sam reached down to me and ripped my sunglasses off my face.

"Look, his eyes!", he screamed. Jacob threatened him. "Shut up, we've got to be quiet. The next match doesn't start until an hour from now. Plenty of time to deal with him.".

The purple substance had made my eyes burn, and now I was blind. Complete darkness. 

"It.", I heard Blaine correct him. The betrayal I felt at that moment, overpowered the pain, or the poisoning. I attempt to stand up from the ground, Jacob shoving me away from him.

"Hurry up and finish him off, the silver bullet's already been loaded.". Blaine handed Sam a real handgun. He held it like he was accustomed to it. He pointed the barrel at me.

I was huddled on the ground, awaiting the death that was sure to come. I knew I couldn't die like this, so I did the first thing that I thought of, in that half blinded phase.

I swung at where I thought he was. I missed. He laughed.

I heard his laughter and instantly knew his location. And I swung.

Solid connection. He didn't laugh. He fell, the weapon falling to the ground. I was angry. Really angry.

I blinked hard, and suddenly the blindness was clearing away. I was breathing hard. Nearly growling. I could make out Blaine's face and Jacob's face, each horrified.

My eyesight had gotten better, the clarity was incredible. I reached over to Blaine and grabbed his collar. He was a blubbering mess of fear. I screamed at him.

"What was that! Why?!". He said nothing. Jacob was barely in my vision, my eyes corner. But I saw him

I saw him nearly liss himself with fear

I saw him reach behind his back

I saw his grab the baton, the ends crackling and sparking in the way only and taste could.

And I saw him attempt to land a strike on me with the baton. I snapped into action, grabbing his wrist and squeezing hard enough to break it. 

He screamed out in pain and dropped to the ground. I reached down to get the baton, and then Blaine starting laughing. I kicked the baton away and threw Blaine into the ground. He stopped laughing, but still had a smile on his face.

"You really have no clue what you are, do you?", he asked. I stopped arena thought about what had happened. As much as I wanted to know, I decided I would talk to Blaine about it. I walked away from the field and made my way back to the entrance.

I got on the bus and rode it all the way home, thinking about what my father had warned me about only a few hours before. Too tired to even say anything to my father, I walked inside the house, made my way to my room, and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Somehow, I was back in the fields. I don't remember getting there, but here I am.  
I was standing in the center of the field, at night. The sky was almost pitch black, but the moon was bright in the sky, illuminating everything. I enjoyed it oddly.

I was at peace, happy. Basking in the field, lit up by the full moon's light. I couldn't stop smiling. I was overjoyed. Until I saw them.  
Coming from across the field, a swarm of them. People like Sam and Jacob, with their poisonous ammo and hatred for me, for who I am. But what am I?  
I didn't have to wonder anymore.  
I was changing. Literally, changing.

My skin got dark, first a tan, then an impossible black. I felt my hands and feet changing, sprouting large claws and reconfiguring themselves. Dark black hair, appearing rapidly everywhere allover my body, which wasn't very recognizable.

My spine elongated, forcing me on all fours. My arms and legs became more and more canine like, elbows reversing for movement as a four legged beast. My skull moved away from its normal resting spot on my spine.  
My senses were getting better. Almost like they were evolving. My sense of smell, I could smell the group from all the way where I was. Sweat, breath, body odor... all of it. If i focused, I could smell their individual scent.  
My sight, like a wolf's. The darkness made me see better than ever, I could notice every little detail in everything.  
My sense of hearing, forget it. Nothing was undetectable to me. In this new body, I was superior. These men hunting me, they were lower beings.  
Before I could stop myself, I was already rocketing through the paintball field, hopping over the barrels and trenches like nothing. The men began firing at me.   
At the speed I was moving, the men couldn't get a properly aimed shot at me. But I wasn't just fast in this body, I was lethal. All this power, this raw power.. I could destroy them.

 

A strange thing, almost like a voice in my head, telling me to harm them. I began to have second thoughts, but my body didn't listen.  
Slash.  
A man's right arm, and the shotgun he was wielding, were knocked away from the man, who's now on the ground bleeding to death. The group hadn't fully responded when I struck again.  
Bite  
A young man, possibly still a teenager, is now clutching his throat, which is now bleeding heavily.   
His flesh was easy to slice through. His blood in my mouth, the taste was like heroin.   
All the while as my body goes through this uncontrallabe urge to kill, I fight for control. After I kill two more, the group runs away from the fire fight, and I'm in control of myself.  
I look around, witness to the recent carnage, by me. Inside this new form. I almost whimper at the sight of the blood puddles. The mutilated corpses were too much. I began to cry, as this impossible beast of a creature.  
I manage to look at my hands, which are more like paws at this point. Covered in blood, the black fur coated in it. Some of my claws had flesh still snagged on them. I suddenly looked into the sky, overcome with instinct. And I see the moon.  
The full bright moon. Becconing to me, wanting me. I take a deep breath and do what any wolf would do in this scenario, stuck between humanity, and whatever this is.  
I howl. And I howl. And I continue howling. Echoing throughout the fields, the forest. Until I wake up.

******

I am suddenly back in my room, laying on my bed. Arm outstretched, reaching for the window. I sit up and shake my head. My dream was unreal, and way too vivid. I stood up and looked at my clock, which read 8:12.  
My mother was getting home at 6, so we could cut the cake and celebrate. I quickly realized all of this and made my way downstairs to the living room, to make sure she was there.  
I nearly pulled my door off the hinges as I ran out of the room. I made my way down the hallway and down the flight of stairs in no time. I was headed for the living room when I noticed my hands.  
They were covered in a light black fuzz, and my fingers were tipped with claws, at least an inch long. Horrified, I had to cover my mouth in order not to scream.   
I guess I made some noise coming down the stairs, because my mother spoke up. "Thomas, come into the kitchen. Your uncle Damien and your cousin Bianca are here.".  
Just what I needed, family members who I barely know.   
I slowed my breathing down enough to shout back, "Not now, I feel sick.", before bolting back upstairs. I kept my eyes on my hands as I walked into the bathroom, and locked the door. I looked in the mirror and almost yelped.  
My face was, different.  
My forehead was a bit more pronounced, jutting out. My mouth was full of fangs, which popped out of my mouth if I didn't concentrate. My eyebrows were bushy, and i had sprouted dark black hairs all over my neck, condesning in a mane almost.  
And my eyes were doing the trick, this time burning brightly. I stared at them, the neon orange color mesmerising me. I noticed my sideburns which were normally faint, had suddenly gotten thicker. My entire head was different. Even my ears, which had formed sharp tips on the ends, like an elf's.  
My hands had gotten worse, the bones growing and shrinking, hair getting thicker and darker. Even my skin ,toughening and claws elongating. They were almost unusable for anything civillized. I felt myself getting taller, like before in my dream.  
I slowly began to realize what the hell I was. And I was scared.  
The next part would be the tail sprouting and the need for four legged movement, but a sudden knock on the door stopped the proccess. I looked at the knob, twisting.  
"Thomas, what's wrong? Are you alright?", My father asked me. I was quiet, I didn't think I could say anything at this point.   
"Your mother and I are excited for you, but you need to celebrate with your family now. It's an important day, son. For everyone. Come downstairs and we'll talk, just me and you, alright?". I couldn't let my father think I was trying to be selfish or anything.  
"Dad, you don't understand. I need to be alone for a little bit.", I begged, my voice getting raspy.  
I tried to say, 'It's okay, I'll be out in a minute.', but it came out sounding deeper, almost non human.  
"What the hell was that? Open this door now, Thomas.", I heard my father say. He began to try to open the door, the knob rattling.  
"Unlock this door, Thomas. Now!", he yelled. I backed into the tub, completly afraid of what would happen. First there was one bang. Then a larger bang.  
And finally my father busted the bathroom door down. He looked at me in the bathtub, as the monstrocity I was.   
He didn't scream, or raise his voice in fear. He didn't run away from me. He knelt down, pulled me into an awkward hug, and said, "I know.". He then let go of me, and stood up.  
"Well, it seems you're like your father. A Lunar Wolf.". My father then stepped away from the tub, and hunched forward as he effortlessly transformed himself into the form I was in.  
The orange glowing eyes, altered skull and jaw, and the hair was nearly identical to mine. His claws and fangs were a bit bigger, and looked feral. He smiled, his humanity showing albiet being in that beastly form.  
"See, Thomas. You're just like me.", he said. He then reached into the tub and helped me up. He looked me in the eye and said, "Remember, your emotion is the key.". He then placed his arms at his side.  
"Do as I do.", he said, and I did.  
"Focus on your human form, Thomas. Calm down, your agression and hatred can trigger the form.".  
I tried to focus on reverting, but it seemed impossible. I tried a few times before exhaling, frustrated with myself. My father placed his normal hand on my shoulder. "Breathe, Tom. You can do it.".  
With my father's warm words, I closed my eyes and focused. I slowly began to regress, the hair shedding off, the claws retracting into my fingers, and my hands retaking their human shape. I opened my eyes and saw my father's smile. He'd never looked that happy before.  
"Great work, Tom. Now come downstairs and rub it in Uncle Damien's face that you're a Lunar Wolf.". We began walking downstairs, and I had never felt so normal in my life.


	5. Chapter 5

My father and I came downstairs to start the party. My mother looked at us as we walked in. She started to smile. "Oh I know that smile, Christian. What're you so happy about?", she asked. My father looked at me and then to Damien.  
"Well, he wasn't a Common Wolf.", he said. Damien stood up from the table quickly and approached me, like he was examining me. "So your boy finally showed some hint of the beast blood.".  
My father stepped closer to me, making Damien back away slightly. "Yes, and he isn't some useless mutation, he's one of the most powerful there are.". Damien's eyes widened.  
I had no idea what was going on, or what they were talking about. I looked at my mother for advice, she just smiled and watched them argue. I looked over at Bianca, who I hadn't seen since we were still in diapers. She just rolled her eyes.  
"Hey Dad, Uncle Christian! Tom would like to cut the cake now, if you're done arguing over him.", Bianca said loudly. My father and uncle stopped arguing. We all sat down at the table while my mother lit the candles on the cake.  
"So, what are you anyway?", Bianca asked, reigniting my uncle and father's bickering.  
"He's a Lunar Wolf, Bianca.", my father said plainly. Damien looked at me. "Lucky one, at least you won't feel the full pull of the moon.". I shook my head. "Pull?", I asked.   
"Oh God Christian, you haven't taught him anything, have you?", my uncle asked. My father looked at me. "I always figured he'd be ready at twelve. Big party, and then he'd start showing signs of it. He never did. I figured it skipped him, so I thought why teach him things he wouldn't ever need to know.".  
"Sixteen is a normal age.", I heard my mother cut in.   
She then walked over to the light switch and cut the lights off in the kitchen. "Okay, Thomas. Make a wish.", she said. I looked around at the table, seeing my family around me, and smiled. I blew out the candles and my mother turned the light back on. "Okay now, I'll cut the cake while you talk.".   
My father looked at me. "Thomas. You are not a monster. Always remember that. You are not an animal, you are a person. With a gift.". I nodded. He continued.  
"The beast blood has been in our family for generations now, since we came over to America. It's been our secret, and our curse. People don't like what they don't understand, so we got hunted down, like the wolves of today.".  
He stood up from the table, and my uncle rose with him. Damien looked at Bianca and said, "Stay here with Mary until we return.". Bianca squinted as if she was already fed up with the ordeal.  
"Where are we going?", I asked. Damien laughed. "On your first trip, boy.". My father cleared his throat. "Don't you call him boy, Damien. He's a man now in our book.". I smirked at that. We walked outside towards the cars in the driveway, but kept on going until we were in the street.  
"Wait, what are we doing?", I asked. I was surprised. We lived in a well populated area, with a lot of nosy neighbors. I looked around for anyone spying on us.  
"There's a nice spot outside of town we could go.", I heard Damien tell me father. He nodded. "It'll do.". He faced me. "Thomas, we're going to run there, you will be following me, and your uncle Damien.".  
"Dad, it's like fifty five miles from here.", I said, but he didn't do anything. Damien laughed. "Thomas, you need to realize what you are. How much stronger you've become, by waking up the beast blood.". He then stretched in the road.  
"It's been a while since we've had a run like this, huh brother?", Damien asked. My father smiled a little. "Yes, yes it has.". He removed his glasses and put them in his shirt pocket. His eyes began glowing orange while his teeth grew longer and sharper and his hands sprouted claws. His body rearranged itself a bit, giving him a bit of a hunchback. He looked over at me.  
"Do the same, Thomas.", he said with a deep voice. I tried to focus on transforming, and struggled a bit.  
Damien returned over to us, shaking his head. "It isn't monkey see monkey do.", he said to my father. My uncle faced me and asked, "Is this your first time transforming?". I shook my head. "No, I've done it before, in my sleep.".  
"Was it a dream?", Damien asked. When he did, my father regressed and walked over to me. "Thomas, why didn't you tell me about this? When was it?".   
"In the bathroom, when you saw me. I had just woken up from a really bad dream. I was in another form, and..", I trailed off as I began remembering the dream.  
"You were killing someone, and you couldn't control yourself?", Damien asked in a small tone. I looked up and nodded. My father sighed. "Thomas, if you're dreaming about not having control, that shows you're concerned about hurting innocents, and that's what seperates us from the animals.".  
"Your son is going to be a great Lycan.", Damien said. My father nodded.  
Damien continued on.  
"So in your dream, can you remember what made you transform?". I thought and tried remembering my dream. "I think the moon did.". I thought harder and then I remembered the people going after me, with weapons and poisonous ammo.  
"Their were people hunting me down. And I was angry.", I said. Damien nodded. "You changed because you needed to. Now you need to focus on changing because you want to.".  
He stood in the middle of the road, and spread his arms wide. "Like this. Imagine your body evolving, becoming more savage, and primal. See the changes.".  
His suddenly began transforming, and he was different from my father and I.  
My uncle's fur was grey/blue, like a hound. His form wasn't as muscled as my father's form, but he got a bit taller. His eyes were a dark gold, glowing fiercly. His hands remained human, but his claws grew out from his fingers. He stopped and looked at me.  
"Command it to happen", my uncle said. He waited.  
I pictured my body changing, willing it to happen like my uncle said. Soon enough I had achieved transforming back to the humanoid form I was in. My father and uncle grinned, which was odd to see, both with their glowing eyes and fangs.  
"Follow us. And keep up.", my father said before he and Damien took off down the street, impossibly fast. I ran after them and soon discovered their speed wasn't too hard to catch up to.  
After a few minutes I was already right behind them. They would occasionally turn to see me and laugh or stumble a bit. We were running for a few minutes when we had already left town.  
"Try to beat us to the hill!", I heard my father yell. I pushed my body farther and slowly began increasing in speed. I slowly passed my uncle, and then my father, who both cheered. I had a sudden increase in strength and took off to the hill, leaving my father and uncle behind.  
After I made it, it took them almost a full minute to reach me. We were all panting, excited from the run. I felt like howling. I turned to my father, who stared at the moon. "Do you ever feel compelled to howl?", I asked him. He and my uncle looked at each other and laughed loudly. My uncle slapped me on the back.  
"We all do in the beginning. It's the beast brain. All it wants to do is eat or howl. Nothing else. You've got to keep it in check, before it overpowers you, Thomas. Then, it'll be over for you.".  
"He's right Thomas.", my father said. "It's usually a trait for wolves who were bitten, but some pure bloods can have it too. The beast brain overpowers you during your entire period as a wolf, and that's what lead to our kind being killed out.".  
"That moon, which seems so alluring, is the source of our power.", Damien said. He chuckled a bit. "Except you two. Lunar Wolves are so lucky, to be born without the shackles of the moon.".  
"Your uncle Damien is a Tracker Wolf, in case you were wondering why he looks different. Your uncle and I are also in our in between forms. So are you, Thomas, but you need to stay there. Just observe your uncle and I.", my father said. Damien and my father walked to the side of the hill hidden from the roads.  
"You need to watch, and learn", Damien said. He and my father then stripped down until they were wearing their underwear. "The full form is a bit large, so you'll have to take off anything you don't want to ruin.", my father said.  
And then suddenly, my father and uncle began to transform even further. Into quadrupedal, huge wolven creatures. My father's form was solid black, built with some muscle, and his coat gleamed violet in the moonlight.  
My uncle's form in it's blue grey color, the coat short like a hound dogs. His form was lean and slightly muscled, but built for speed. His tail was short haired while my father's was bushier.  
I stared in awe as the two creatures circled each other for a bit, and then padded over towards me. I put my hand up and began to stratch my father's large canine head. He nuzzled me softly, but still forceful enough to almost knock me over.  
Then my father and uncle reverted back down to their human forms and got redressed. My father and uncle sat on the hill with me, all three of us in our humanoid forms.  
"You're going to have to learn everything, you know.", my uncle told me. I nodded. "It isn't in a book, Thomas. There are a few secrets we kept from the humans, besides the silver and monkshood.".  
"What does silver do?", I asked, remembering my necklace I had. I felt around for it, and assumed it was at the house. Damien sighed. "Silver does a lot to us.".   
"It can kill us in large doses, like a silver bullet. But slight contact with silver will just cause involuntary partial shifting, including the ears, teeth, and eyes.".  
"I got a silver bullet necklace from Blaine today. It's been making my eyes glow.". My uncle and father nearly exploded at that.  
"Why would Blaine buy you a silver bullet?".  
"Is he a hunter? What's his last name?".  
"I don't know.", I said. I then remembered the strange powder that made me blind for a while. "Dad, Uncle Damien. Today at paintball, Blaine and his two friends assaulted me. They tried to kill me, just like you warned me Dad.", I said. My father's expression of anger only looked more threatening with his eyes glowing like embers.  
Uncle Damien was quiet and then he asked, "How?".   
"They shot me with a capsule full of purple powder. It made me sick and I was blinded. Then they tried to shoot me in the head with a silver bullet, loaded into a revolver.".  
"Purple powder...", my Uncle said to himself.   
"It's Monks hood, also known as Wolfsbane.", my father said. "There are multiple strains, violet being the most common. It's like our Kryptonite.", my father explained. He then stood up.  
"They've made a threat on my son, they can try me next. Until then, Thomas, you're going to the compound.". He began to walk back to town. My uncle and I jumped up and ran after him.   
"Compound?", I asked.   
"Where all the new pups go. It's ran by our pack Alpha. There, you'll learn about our history, make friends, and get a hold of your new strengths. They'll teach you what to do in any scenario involving hunters.".  
"If it's any consolation, my daughter Bianca will go with you. She needs to go anyway, her strengths aren't where they're supposed to be, I'm worried.".  
We walked a few more minutes until we got tired of walking and transformed, running the way back. After we were in the neighborhood, we walked back into the house.  
"Alright, thanks for the help.", I heard my father say to my uncle. Uncle Damien smiled. "A pleasure, Christian.". He then called Bianca into the living room. She walked in, emotionless.   
"Bianca, you and your cousin Thomas are going to the compound tomorrow, so you'll be staying here, understood. She nodded. Uncle Damien opened the door to leave. "Thomas, come here before I go.", he said. I walked over to him. He put his arm around me.  
"I don't know if you realize it yet, but the compound is for your protection. Besides, when you get out, you can go kill Blaine and his friends.". I nodded. He then said, "And if what you said is right about him, we can stop him.".  
My uncle stepped out of the house and shut the door behind him. I turned around to see Bianca, aimlessly watching tv in the living room.  
"At least come sit down and tell me what they said.", she yelled. I walked in and sat on the couch. I hadn't really seen her in years, and now I'm a werewolf. A lot to catch up on.  
"So, how you been?", I asked. She shut off the tv and stared at me. "What did my father and your father say?", she asked again. I was a little intimidated by her. Which was funny.  
She stood half a head shorter than me, and wasn't really strong looking. Her eyes were locked in a constant glare at everything and everyone, and she had her own personal cloud of angst that followed her.  
"We went for a run, and they explained to me what kind of werewolf I am.", I said. She nodded. "And you are?", she asked, annoyed. I laughed. "Lunar Wolf, I guess the full moon doesn't effect me as much.".  
She rolled her eyes. "Well don't feel too special, I don't have a problem with the moon either, and I'm a Tracker Wolf like my father.". She then asked, "What else?".  
"Oh, they showed me the full transformation, and told me I'd need to focus on the in between form.". Bianca nodded.  
"They forgot to mention ranking, didn't they?", she asked. I didn't remember that being a topic, so I told her they did. She sighed and turned her body to face me.  
"Okay, so when a werewolf is born or bitten, they become a Beta. Beta Wolves are the pack members who listen to their leader.".  
"Which is the Alpha.", I said. She nodded. "The last one is the Omega Wolf. Omega's do not have their own pack, and are alone.". She then laughed.  
"Don't worry about being an Omega, we were Betas the moment we were born.", she said. I laughed a bit. "Then who's our Alpha?", I asked. She stopped. "Well, for me, it's our grandfather.".  
"And who's our grandfather?", I asked. She looked at me like I was an idiot. She stretched he legs out on the couch, kicking me off. "Good night, Thomas.".  
I slowly wandered up the stairs to my bedroom. I found my necklace on the floor. I picked it up and threw it into the garbabe can near my desk. I looked out the window and saw the moon. I layed down on the bed, not breaking sight of it.  
"Good night, Moon.", I said before closing my eyes and going to sleep, with the question of my grandfather's identity in my head.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up to a loud pounding on my bedroom door. Groggy, I opened the door to see Bianca standing there. She made her way into my room and shut the door.  
"What the hell, Bianca! I'm not dressed!", I pleaded, but my cries fell on deaf ears. She smiled as she stepped in. "Get used to feeling indecent, Tommy. Lycans revert naked.". She then opened my dresser drawers and began looking through my clothes. I ran to my drawers and shut them.  
"What the hell do you want?", I asked, annoyed and tired. She pulled my drawer back open, nearly hitting me with it. "Pick some clothes and put them in the bag. We're going on a trip.".  
I didn't ask anything else, I just grabbed a shirt and some jeans. She stuffed them into the backpack and opened my window. She began climbing out of the window and looked at me. "You coming?", she asked. I didn't say anything, I just followed her.  
We jumped from my window to the pavement, two stories. I nearly broke my ankle when I landed, and grunted from the pain. Bianca looked back at me and laughed. "You've never done this before, have you?".  
I picked myself up from the ground and brushed myself off. "No, I haven't had to before, why? Is this normal to you?", I asked. She smiled. "Sneaking away isn't very hard when you're able to leave everything behind in a few minutes.".  
Her eyes began to glow a golden color, like her father Damien. Hair sprouted, claws and fangs appeared, and she was transformed. Easily. I watched her in amazement. She saw me staring.  
"The moon helps. C'mon, your turn Thomas.", she said. I transformed, and it was easier this time. She grinned. "Follow me, and stay quiet.". I nodded, feeling excited.  
We took off down the street like before, but Bianca suddenly cut left and ran through the neighbors yards. I nearly ran past her, but I corrected myself and tore through the yards, hurdling through the fences that barely caused any problems for me. After a few yards, I got sight of her and caught up.   
She was breathing hard, running faster than any human could possibly. But we weren't human. She looked back when she heard my footsteps and laughed. "I thought I lost you!", she screamed to me as we were running. I laughed and began to speed up, passing her. She growled and then yelled to me, "I'm the one leading, you follow me!".  
I let her pass me and she led me through more of the yards, and then we got out of the residential area and into the woods next to them. I had to slow down a bit, the uneven terrain under my feet felt odd. Bianca laughed when she noticed I was slowing down.  
"Thomas, feel the beast inside you! Let it free!", she said. She then began to shift further into her bestial form, the grey blue fur covering her body as she grew larger, her clothes struggling to contain her. She leapt into the air and took off, at an incredible speed, faster than I could muster, even at this half form.  
Her voice began to enter my head, my very mind. In vague, savage sentences.  
"Tom! Hurry, run!".  
I sped off, trying to follow her. I ran through the forest, my enhanced vision making it so easy to navigate. Anyone else would need night vision goggles or they'd be walking into trees.  
I ran and ran until I finally caught sight of Bianca again. She was resting on the ground, content. The backpack she had our clothes in was in front of her, and I assumed she had to carry it in her mouth.  
I walked over to her, the huge form that was my cousin. She lifted her huge canine head and growled quietly. "Thomas. Open. Bag.", she said. I grabbed the bag and pulled out her outift she had brought. Plain clothes, I laid them on the ground. She nodded and scooped them up with her muzzle, and treaded off into the shadows. After a few minutes, she returned, fully clothed. She fixed her hair, scowling.  
"You should've transformed fully. I brought the clothes for a reason, Tom.", she said. I laughed it off. "Damien and my father advised me to refrain from fully transforming.".  
"Ugh!", she screamed. She kicked the dirt in frustration. "Haven't you ever broke the rules! How would they know if you won't be able to control it, you need to try yourself!", she cried.   
"I have before, once. A dream.. I couldn't control it, I slaughtered people.", I said. Bianca nodded and then continued. "Well, that's why we're gonna be here in a few hours.", she said. I looked around, and saw nothing but trees.  
"The forest? This is the compound they talk about? It's nothing but trees!", I said. Bianca shook her head and pulled me through some foliage before we were standing at the top of a hill, and I saw it.

The compound was nothing like I pictured. It was a campground, filled with cabins, tents and what looked like gardens. Bianca pointed to a large cabin, in the center of the camp grounds. "That's where the Alpha stays. He's an old werewolf, he's been the Alpha for a while now.".  
I looked around the land, and spotted an area about the size of a basketball court, fenced off from the rest of the area. "What the hell is that?", I asked. Biance laughed. "That's where the rookies will be training, in order to master their full states.".  
She looked at me. "I'm training you now, so you won't have to stay there three nights a month.". I realized what she meant. I took off my shirt and handed it to her.  
"Hold onto that, I'm ready now.", I said before transforming. After I reached my partial state, Bianca began coaching me.  
"Feel the blood lust, the anger, the carnage!", she yelled. I focused, trying to will my body past the form I was in. She continued.  
"The power of the moon, the strength! Force it to happen, Thomas! Let the beast overcome you!".  
My mind flashed back to the dream. I felt it happening. My bones shifting around, for real this time, not the dream. My human features becoming less and less noticable, as the wolf began to overpower me.  
I felt the urge to kill getting stronger, and the presence of the wolf began to accompany my own mind. All I wanted to do was break bones, and eat fresh kills. I looked over at Bianca, who was watching me transform.  
"Bianca!", I screamed before my vocal chords changed to only make howling noises. I tried again, only to hear myself as ragged growls. Bianca began to back away from me. She realized what was happening.  
"Thomas! Remember, you're in control, not the beast!", she screamed. I swiped at her, Bianca rolled out of the way just in time, my claws carving slashes into the tree trunk behind her. Bianca was behind me, pleading.  
"Thomas! Thomas, stop!", she yelled. I turned to face her, and roared, the sound echoing in the forest. Biance stepped closer.  
The beast wanted to taste her blood, eat her flesh. I knew she was my cousin, my family, but the beast didn't care. It only wanted death. Bianca held up her hand, and it took all I had in order to not amputate her fingers.  
"Tom!", she screamed. Her voice echoed in my ears, barely stopping the beast within. Bianca jumped onto a low branch of a tree and began to climb the tree, feverishly gaining foot after foot. I tried to follow her, and discovered my beastial body couldn't climb well. I roared at her, trying to scare her.  
But she stayed put. Bianca inched herself higher up until she was as high as she could climb. I stayed at the base of the tree, still hunting for her. 

The fight for control waged inside my body, my beastly form. I pleaded against it, but I could not control myself. I leapt at the tree, still unable to climb it.  
"This is so stupid!", I screamed in my head. I knew I'd never be able to climb the tree, but the savage part of me, kept on trying.   
There was no reasoning with this part of me. I would have to fight it.  
I fought and struggled against my body, until I finally gained some control back. I stopped trying to climb the tree and slaughter my cousin. I sat at the base of the tree, waiting for her.   
Bianca slowly called out to me after a short while, my guess is she waited until she figured I had control of myself again.  
"Thomas?", she called out. I heard my name and lifted my ears in response, like a dog would. She continued.  
"Tom. You need to regress, alright? Return to your humanoid form, or your normal form. You need to regain control, and your beast form needs training.".  
I stood up and walked around the tree, trying to think. I had been trying to regress all night, and it felt like I'd been locked in this form. I tried to tell Bianca.  
"Change. Can't.". Bianca heard my voice in her head. "What do you mean, you can't change?". If I was able to groan in this form, I would. It took a lot of my concentration in order to speak to her.  
"Unable to change. Feel locked.", I said to her. She snorted. "You're stuck, like that? I can give you two options, and they suck.", she said. She climbed down the tree and dropped onto the forest floor. It was easier to stop the animalistic urges now, my time in this form was helping me control it.  
"You can sleep it off, and hope you regress to your human form naked, like in the movies. I can leave your clothes here if you'd like.", she said smiling. I stepped closer to her and started to growl. She backed away.  
"Or not...", she said. She then stepped up to me and gently brushed my fur. The sensation was calming. "I can go to the compound.". She began to pace in the dark forest.  
"The compound always has a few older wolves, they'd be able to help us. They've got strains of monks hood that should force you out of that form. It'll hurt, and it'll hurt a lot, but it's a sure fire way.".  
She paused and waited for my answer. I sat on my hind legs like a dog and pondered my choices. It seemed like either a long and unsure way, or pain and profit. I whined and rested my chin on the ground.  
"Thomas, don't worry about the monks hood. The compound breeds it themselves, I'm sure it won't hurt that bad.". I sat up and looked at her. With my senses, I could smell different chemicals in her sweat. What I somehow knew what was fear, or deception.  
"You. Lie.", I said. Her expression said she was genuinely surprised. "Okay, it's gonna hurt like hell, but it will work.". She sighed and opened her backpack, laying out my clothes on the ground. She began walking towards the fence of the compound.  
"I'll try to hurry.", she said before disappearing. I focused on my hearing and heard her every foot step, and when she climbed the fence into the compound. After a few more steps, she was too quiet for me to hear. I sat contently on the ground waiting for her.  
She hadn't returned after a while, so I decided to investigate. I padded to the fence and looked inside. There wasn't any movement so I jumped over the fence. As soon as I landed, I began hearing a noise.  
An incredible high pitched noise, like a dog whistle. It drove me crazy, it felt like a drill was being bored into my head. I ran like a wild dog, trying to avoid the sound. After a few minutes of mindless running, I found out where the sound was coming from.  
A large pole, blaring the sound like a tornado siren. I ran full speed and bolted into the sky, aimed right towards the pole. Before I made contact, I was suddenly knocked to the ground by an unseen force.  
I hit the ground, hard. Dazed and confused, I stood up on all fours and shook off the pain. I looked around for what exactly hit me, and then I felt a huge amount of pain in my rib cage.  
This time I saw a flash of light from behind a building and I knew it was a shooter. I roared and charged, right towards it. Shots fired off, missing me by inches. And right before I was able to swipe at the shooter, I was shot again. And this time, I didn't get back up.


	7. Family Reunion

I woke up in my human form on the floor of a cabin. My head was pulsing and I felt sick. Sitting up I realized two things.  
I was in a strange room I'd never seen before, so I wondered how I got here.  
And I was naked.   
I quickly covered myself and looked around, and found out I was alone. So shame aside, I investigated the room in the nude. It was a spacious room, with nothing but the rug I was sleeping on and a cabinet on the far wall. There were plenty of windows, but it was too dark outside to see anything. I felt around for a lightswitch, and found none.  
I eyed the cabinet on the wall and made my way towards it. Opening it i found it full of dark black robes, trimmed in red, and the sash matched. Relieved I found some clothing, I rushed to put it on and tightened the sash around my waist.  
The robes only went down to about the upper part of my shin, but I didn't mind. At least I had clothing. I looked around for a door and found it, but when I tried to open it, it was locked shut.  
"Great..", I said to myself. I looked around for anything else, and found nothing. I thought about tieing the remaining robes together into a makeshift rope and climbing out through the skylight, but I didn't go through with it.  
I sat on the rug in the middle of the floor and began reliving the past events.

So far, I had been heavily hinted by my father of what I was, betrayed by my friend Blaine, who seemed to be a hunter of some sort, and found out a bit about my kind.  
Blaine's betrayal hurt. He was my only friend I ever really had. My family was reclusive, and I was homeschooled. Blaine and I became friends after meeting at the mall. He had gotten himself in some trouble, and I backed him up until the threat was dealed with.  
Blaine and I fought our way through the mall, and we almost got arrested, but Blaine's father pulled some strings, and we were let go. Ever since then, Blaine and I hung out after school almost everyday, and we became close friends.  
I thought we were close friends, until he and his friends tried to kill me with monks hood and a silver bullet.  
Thinking about things made me realize things.

Blaine said he knew Jacob and Sam from school.   
They attended a private school out of town, and it was expensive. I found out the tuition for the school was well above my mother and father's pay grade.  
I told myself to remember this and later ask the Alpha is there was anything to worry about.  
I sat in the room until the sun rose and the walls were painted with orange light. I figured someone would come around soon to see me, and I was right. Not a few moments after sunset, I heard footsteps.  
Before I could say anything, the door opened, flooding with the early morning sunlight. Two large men entered the room and stared at me. I felt like I should stand, so I did. They nodded. "Thomas.", one of them said.  
"Yeah?", I asked, slightly annoyed. They stepped forward. "I see you've found the cloaks.", he said. He stuck his hand out.  
"My name is Percival. Glad to meet a fellow Beta.". I shook his hand. I looked at the other man, who was smiling. "Are you a Beta too?", I asked. He shook his head.  
"Percival and I are brothers, but I did not inherite the beast blood. I work alongside him on the compound, reason being although I am human, the pack is my family.". I reached out to shake his hand as well. He smiled.  
"Simon", he said.  
Simon and Percival let me out of the cabin, and I realized it wasn't connected to any of the other cabins, and was isolated from them, hidden behind the large cabin, and surrrounded my chainlink fence, easily fifteen feet high.  
"How'd you like your stay in the moon tank?", Simon asked with a bit of a laugh in his voice, suggesting the room was reserved for uncontrollable werewolves. "I was surprised how I got in there.", I said.  
"Well, you and Bianca illegally entered the compund without authorization last night.", Simon said. I remembered I hadn't seen Bianca since she left for the monks hood.  
I stopped walking beside them. They stopped and turned to face me. "Where's Bianca?", I asked. Percival stepped towards me and spoke in a calming tone.  
"Calm down Thomas, your emotion can trigger a unwanted transformation. Bianca is safe. Now come on.". I resumed my pace. Simon continued. "Yes, she's with the other pups. After she explained you didn't have control over yourself, we had her stay inside and wait.".  
We were now going around to the front of the largest cabin, walking on a gravel pathway. "We turned on the siren after we saw you leap the fence. The blows you felt last night, they were from taser rounds.", Percival said.   
Simon reached for his holster and pulled out his firearm, a revolver like Sam's. He removed a bullet from the chamber and passed it to me. It was a metallic bronze, and the tip was barbed with two prongs.  
I ran my finger over the prongs carefully, and Simon laughed. I passed the bullet back to him. He loaded it back into his revolver and holstered it. "The rounds don't actually produce any current until they've been fired.". We had made it to the large cabin's front doors.  
"Step inside, you'll be escorted to the rest of the pups", Percival said as he held open the doors. Before I walked in, I asked him, "Pups?". He smiled. "Slang for a young werewolf, now hurry on.". I walked inside and heard the doors lock behind me. I was still barefoot, in my robes, or cloak as they called it.  
The cabin had tile floors, and they were cold on my bare feet. I looked around and saw no one in this huge cabin, or at least in the front part where I was. I stepped forward to a service desk and looked over the counter.  
There were surveillence cameras watching every part of the compound. A keyboard, but no monitor in sight. I was going to try another door when I heard a familiar voice call my name.  
I turned around to see no one else but Bianca, who was still wearing the backpack. I walked over to her. She saw me in my robes and smiled. "Fancy..", she joked. I glared at her.  
She stopped the jokes and took off the backpack. "I managed to grab your clothes from outside of the fence.". I grabbed the backpack from her. "Where are we supposed to be anyway?", I asked her. She smiled. "Follow me.".  
Bianca led me through the door, into a large room with chairs and a podium, like the room was designed to have lectures taught inside. I looked around and spotted a door on the back wall. "Bathroom?", I asked. She nodded. I made my way into the bathroom and began to change back into my clothes. I still had the cloak, so I shoved it into the backpack. I checked myself out in the mirror for a few minutes before returning to the room.  
Bianca laughed out loud. "Were you checking for forehead lumps?". I squinted at her remark, but she was right. My mom saying my face was gonna change had me curious about it. I sat down on a chair right in front of the podium and relaxed.   
Bianca pulled a chair over to me and sat backwards in it, her arms crossed on the back rest. "So where'd you go last night?", I asked. I already knew, I just wanted to hear her response.  
"Oh, I tried to explain that everything was under control, but once I said 'raging werewolf', they sent me to the dorm room and said they'd handle it.". She looked at me. "How was your night?".  
I knew she was joking by the look on her face. "That rug isn't very comfy now, is it?", she asked with a little mischievious look in her eyes. "No, it was not, that's also where I got my new threads.". She laughed. "Last time I was in there, I tore the cabinet to shreds.".  
Before I could ask her anymore, some teenagers walked in the room.   
A small red headed boy, who could've easily passed for ten years old, and following him close behind was a girl about my age. She had long black hair, and dark brown eyes. She was very pretty, but the look on her face had worry and anxiety written all over it.  
And after them, a guy who looked like he was about fifteen stepped in. His hair was cut short, light brown and spiked in all directions, like some cartoon character. He looked at me from across the room.  
"Is this the right place? I was just dropped off with them and told we'd be escorted to where we're supposed to be?". The girl nodded.  
"Yeah, this is it. Pups come to this room.", Bianca said with little emotion in her voice. I stood up and walked over to them. "Yeah, I imagine you guys are a little stressed out over this whole situation.", I said. Their faces lit up a bit, like I'd taken a load off of their shoulders.   
"I'm Thomas.", I said, introducing myself. The red haired boy spoke up with, "Hi, I'm Craig.". I wanted to ask him how old he was, but didn't want to embarrass him. Lucky for me, Bianca had no problem with that.  
"I didn't know the beast blood could manifest at such a young age.", Bianca said as she walked towards us. I shot her a glare to shut up, but the damage was already done. Craig got upset and screamed at her, "I'm fourteen, damn it!". The older girl grabbed him by the shoulder.  
"Craig! Calm down!", she said loudly to him. She looked up at me, her eyes meeting mine. "My little brother doesn't like the fact he's so short.". She smiled and I swear I felt something when she did. "It's okay, he can be upset. We're all a bit antsy right now.".  
She smiled again. "I'm Emma.". Emma then looked over to Bianca and said coldly, "He also doesn't like it when someone gives him crap about his height either.". Bianca smiled and leaned it to Emma.  
"Well I guess he should grow up.".  
"Bianca!", I shouted. I had to nearly tear her away from Emma before she kicked her ass. "What the hell Bianca, you can't go around making enemies with".  
"With what?!", she screamed. "I don't know them, why should I care? Because they're our kind? There's plenty of werewolves who'd like to kill us, Tom!". I was taken aback by the words she just said.  
"It's just nice to have friends.", I said. I turned to Emma and Craig. "I apologize for my cousin, she's a tad rough around the edges.". Emma and Craig then walked over to us and sat down in the chairs nearby.  
"If anyone cares, my name is Tyler.", I heard him say. I quickly turned to face him. He began walking towards us. I stood up to apologize about it, but he quickly walked past me.  
But not before barely whispering to me, "Good job on that Emma chick, she seems to like you.". I was kinda shocked he said that, and awed a bit, amazed how he picked up on everything in that short amount of time.   
He sat down in a chair away from us and pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pants pocket. He started to light one, but Emma spoke up.  
"I don't think you can smoke in here.". Tyler looked over to us. "Why not, I didn't see a sign anywhere.". He lit his cigarette and blew smoke up to the ceiling. "You shouldn't smoke in here because my little brother has asthma.", Emma continued.  
"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure it's illegal for you to smoke anyway.", Bianca said. Although I don't think she was trying to help out Emma, but just for the sake of pissing Tyler off.  
"Against the law? For who, not me. Not us.", he said. Emma stared at him for a few seconds before turning away from him. Tyler smiled, enjoying his cigarette, and the fact he won the argument. Emma pulled her chair closer to us, in order to talk to us.  
"I already can't stand him, he was hitting on me when we got here.", she said. "I was gonna kill him.", Craig said. Emma laughed at that. Bianca laughed. "Well you're the smallest werewolf I've seen in a while, but you aren't a coward.". Craig smiled at that proudly.   
"So when did you guys find out?", Bianca asked. Emma looked at her brother and then said, "Well, I've known I was, 'different' for a couple years now, but I've had to hide it from Craig, until he started showing signs last week.".  
"I lost twelve teeth.", he said. He then smiled, showing a full set of teeth. "They just kept falling out and he'd replace them over night. That's when Dad knew.", she said.   
"I didn't know until my birthday, which was yesterday.", I said. Emma looked at me funny. "Wait, how old are you?", she asked. I sighed. Bianca was quick to answer for me.   
"Sixteen. He's a late bloomer in the werewolf world, but we love him just the same.", she then oddly hugged me in front of everyone, which bothered me. Bianca and I were never really close anyway. Emma kinda nodded at that, like she was mildly annoyed by it.  
Then we heard footsteps and turned to the door, and waited. A few moments after, an old man stepped inside, he was wearing a cloak like mine, and was barefoot. I figured he was in the 'moon tank' too, but he made his way to the podium and looked at the room.  
"There are supposed to be six of you.", he said. He looked at us for answers. "I don't know where he'd be.", I said. The old man stared at me. He leaned over the podium to stare at me.  
"I never stated if the sixth person was male or female.". He then stood straight and began talking to all of us.  
"Anyway, let's begin. I am Ignatius, and I am the Alpha of this pack, and its entirety. You are here because you are all Lycanthropes.". He was about to continue but then said, "Tyler, put out that damn cigarette before I put it out in your hair.".  
The threat was so unexpected he put out the cigarette under his shoe, squashing it until it was fully extinguished. Ignatius then said, "And sit over here so I don't have to speak so loud, there's a small group today.".  
Tyler slowly walked over to us and sat in between me and Craig. He leaned over to Craig and whispered, "Doesn't he know we have super hearing?". Ignatius cleared his throat.  
"Yes, I do Tyler. And I have it as well. So shut your mouth and listen.".  
Ignatius then looked at us and spoke.

"A lycanthrope is the is a shapeshifter who takes the form of a wolf, or a wolf like creature. And as you know, we do very much exist, and their are rules we follow. Pack ranking, strict codes and others, you will all learn.".  
"You will all stay at this compound until you've fully learned our culture and rules, and have complete mastery over your transformations.". Tyler spoke up to that.  
"Oh, that's bullshit. I can control myself, perfectly. I know the basics, silver and wolfsbane. I'm fine. Can I leave now?". Tyler stood up and began to walk outside of the room.  
Ignatius' eyes began to glow a deep red, and his face showed his anger. He growled deeply, the sound filling the room. Tyler then turned around and shouted, "What old man, you want a piece of me!".   
Tyler then began partially transforming, his eyes glowing a dark blue. He began sprouting fangs and claws, but all Ignatius did was stare at him with an intense glare. I was about to ask Bianca what he was doing, but I kept watching and soon found out.  
Tyler then stopped and reverted back to his human form, and looked at his hands with shock. He looked up at Ignatius. "What the hell did you do to me?". Ignatius' eyes dimmed back to their natural color, brown.  
"Sit down Tyler. You obviously don't know anything about your kind.". Tyler then dragged himself back to his chair, defeated. I laughed a bit. I asked Ignatius, "So Ignatius, what did you do to Tyler?".  
Ignatius smiled slightly. "An old Alpha trick. Once an Alpha like me has enough power, he can force weak Betas to do things, like revert or transform, put thoughts into their heads, or even switch sides.".  
"You mean like, taking a Beta from another Alpha's pack?", I asked. Bianca nudged my foot, like I'd said something bad. Ignatius shook his head.  
"You cannot steal an Alpha's Betas and recruit them as your own, Thomas. Betas can leave packs and join them, but an Omega wolf, can be forced to join.".  
"You mean a lone wolf, right?", I asked him. Ignatius' eyes widen in pride. "Well, it seems you take after your father.". I was surprised. "You know my father?", I asked him. Ignatius laughed heartily and stepped from the podium.  
"As an Alpha, I know all my Betas. But yes, I think I'd know my own son.", he said smiling. I was baffled with this new information and looked at Bianca for reassurance. She just shook her head and looked away from me.  
"Ignatius is your grandfather?", Emma whispered to me. I looked at her. "I didn't know either.", I said. Ignatius walked over to me. "Is my own grandson not going to give his grandfather a hug?". I was overcome with new information and emotion, but I threw myself into a hug.  
Ignatius, the all powerful Alpha of seemingly every werewolf in town, turns out to be my grandfather, the same grandfather who came over on Thanksgiving and demanded my mother made with mincemeat pie.  
I released my grandfather from the hug. "Now I understand why you like mincemeat pie.". Ignatius laughed. "What do you mean, I'd like it if I was human too!".


	8. Hierarchy: Part One

So Ignatius, the all powerful Alpha of literally every werewolf in the city, and nearby cities, was my grandfather. At first I didn't realize what it fully meant, I just accepted it as a fact.   
It wasn't until a few days later in the middle of a class I would find out.

You see, the compound was a lot like a school. For werewolves, of course. Every pup had to stay there until they were fully educated in lycan lore, our cultures and taboo, and fully mastering our transformations, and abilities.

****  
After Ignatius had released us, we were shown around by a woman named Janice, who led on a tour of the entire compound. Alongside Bianca and I, Emma and Craig, Tyler and a handful of other pups saw the compounds many areas.  
First Janice led us to the dorms, which were seperated, male and female, of course. Males stayed on the south end of the compound, and females on the north. Ignatius was firm about it. He said relationships would cause difficulties learning, and of course, the adrenaline rush from a few kisses could cause a unwanted shift.  
Then she showed us the moon tank, where any and all werewolves unable to control themselves would be placed for a time no less of twelve hours. Apparently after twelve hours in the transformed state, a pup begins to tire out and regress naturally.  
Then we were shown our classrooms, where we would be taught a multitude of things.  
Like the different strains of monks hood, aka wolfsbane, and their effects on a lycanthrope. Violet monks hood causes pain, nausea and blindness, while the red strain causes us to revert back to our human forms. Yellow is incredibly lethal, even in minute doses, and blue monks hood acts as a psychedelic drug.  
We would also learn about silver, and how to identify it and avoid it.  
One of the most important classes we had, was how to resist the moon's forced transformative power.   
After the classrooms, which were in their own wing of the large cabin, we were shown to the field, where we were authorized to transform recreationally for competitions, training and just to enjoy the forms.  
We were then shown where the clinic was, and in case the physician wasn't there, how to administer an anti monkshood IV, how to surgically remove any silver shrapnel, and the proper technique to apply a bandaid.  
Seriously, they showed us how to use a bandaid. 

After the tour, Janice had us wait until a man came to see us. She smiled, happy to be relieved of us. "Pups, this is John, he is a Proto Alpha and your instructor for the day.". She began to walk off, but one of the pups in the group asked her, "What's a Proto Alpha?". Before she could respond, John did.  
"A Proto Alpha is created when an Alpha of a large pack, like Ignatius, needs help running it. We control you pups, and Ignatius controls us.". He let that sink it before he continued. "Proto Alphas are able to create mini packs, and upon getting the rank bestowed, we recieve new abilities.".  
"Like what?", I asked. John smiled. "Well for starters, our bestial transformation is bipedal, meaning we walk on two legs. The only other werewolf to have this ability is the Alpha himself.". John then turned around. "Follow.", was all he said.  
And we did. All of us followed him until we got to the destination, which was the field. John had us stand in a line, facing the field. He stood in the center of the field and began barking orders.  
"When I tell you, you will approach me. When I tell you, you will transform into your partial form, do you understand?", he yelled. We all nodded. He then pointed at me.  
"Yes sir", I said as I trotted onto the field, in front of him. John smiled. "Sir? It seems you've got werewolves and the army confused. There are four ranks in our order. Alpha, Proto Alpha, Beta and Omega.".  
"Yes, Proto Alpha John", I said sarcastically. He glared at me before facing the line of pups watching. "As of now, you are Omega wolves. You have no pack, but your loyalty lies with Ignatius.".  
"Now.", he said, talking to me again. "Transform.".

I began to push the wolf to the surface. I grunted as I felt the transformation staring. The too familiar feeling of thousands of new hairs, all jet black sprouting from every surface of my skin. My shirt began to feel tight, but I ignored it.  
My hands elongated and the claws began to grow from my fingertips. I felt my muscles going into hyperdrive, the feeling of raw power in my body was indescribable.  
My facial features changed. The tips of my ears became pointed. My forehead jutted out, jaw moved around to accomody the fangs that grew from my human teeth. My nose got more lupine like and I had a faint snout. My eyes vision got better, and I knew my eyes were no longer brown, but vibrant orange.   
John witnessed my transformation. When I looked at him, he was almost grinning. "I knew your father when we were pups on this same compound. You are a spitting image of him, but he was a bit bulkier.".  
"Can anyone tell me what mutation of lycan Thomas is?", John yelled to the pups. I already knew Bianca wouldn't answer, but to my surprise, Emma did.  
"He's a Lunar Wolf, Proto Alpha John!", she said loudly. John nodded. He continued with, "And does anyone know what special ability he has as a Lunar Wolf?".  
Before Emma could speak up, Bianca's monotone voice rang out, "He's got an incredible resistance to the moon. He won't be forced to transform.". John nodded.  
"Correct.". John then said to me, "Regress and get back in line.". I did as he said. John then pointed to Tyler. Tyler shrugged and walked up to where I stood. He looked at John with a lack of interest. John ordered him to transform.  
Tyler's transformation was incredibly fast, faster than I'd ever seen. His form had silvery colored fur, and his eyes were dark blue. John congradulated him on his speed. "Tyler here can shift incredibly fast. That's a great ability, but that's not the only one he possesses. Anyone know his mutation?".  
I was clueless. But a pup near the middle of the line called out, "Shifting Wolf! He can transform into an actual wolf!". I was surprised along with the other pups learning of this, but so was Tyler.  
"I can change into a real wolf! How do I do that!?", he screamed with his gutteral voice. John took a step back from him. "Calm yourself Tyler. And how you do that, you'll learn that in your classes. Now regress and return to the line.".  
Next he called Emma, who's transformation was equally beautiful as she was. She seemed to smoothly change form like it was effortless. Her fur was snow white and glittery like fresh fallen snow as well. And her eyes glowed with an intense green, it was mesmerizing.  
"Emma, you transform so peacefully, it's wonderful", John said. He then snapped at us, "Anyone?". This time Craig answered.  
"She's an Uber Wolf, John! She's immune to silver and wolfsbane!". The pups and I were shocked to find out she's immune to our weaknesses. Emma seemed to enjoy the spotlight, because she smiled. And even with a mouthful of fangs and glowing green eyes, she was still gorgeous.  
She noticed me staring at her and she looked away, I think I might have embarrassed her. John then said, "And if you were wondering, Emma also has an incredible healing factor. It's not automatic, she has to command it like any other werewolf trait.". He then simply nodded at her and she regressed, becoming human again.   
I noticed that whenever we regress to our human forms, the fur that we had, simply sheds off and is blown away. I wondered if we could be tracked that way, but I pushed the idea out of my head when Emma returned to the line.  
She decided to stand next to me, so I started some small talk.   
"Um, you looked really cool out there.", I told her. She laughed. "Thanks, I'll admit I like the green eyes. She then looked at me, and showed her eyes were still glowing.  
"How do you do that?", I asked her. "I'll teach you right now, it's simple.". She then put her hands on my temples. "What's that for?", I asked but she hushed me.  
"Now close your eyes. And then whenever you reopen them, immeadiatly focus on whatever is in your line of sight.", she told me. I closed my eyes for a few moments.  
"Try to examine everything you see, look at all the details. It'll engage your sense of sight and make your eyes glow.".  
I slowly opened my eyes, and the first thing I saw was her. So I followed her advice I focused on her.  
Her eyes, so full of wonder and awe in that moment, trying to teach me an ability.  
Her mouth, open just a bit. Frozen in the few seconds my eyes examined her.  
Her lips, which looked so appealing, I wanted to kiss her badly.  
Her hair, which seemed to naturally fall perfectly into place.  
She then smiled, her smile was so blissful, I wanted to take a picture to remember her forever.  
"Thomas, you're doing it. You can stop looking at me now.", she said. I was a bit light headed from it, so I said the first thing that came to mind.  
"But I don't want to.".  
Her face when I said that, she reacted in such a way I'll never forget. First it was shock, and then she smiled. She then stopped herself and looked at me. "Your eyes look really cool.". I laughed it off. "Oh thanks, they freaked me out when I first saw them.".  
"Excuse me.", John said loudly. I looked over at him and found out he had been watching us. "Craig, if you would, little man.". Craig walked out to John, but John kept looking at me like I'd done something wrong.  
"Don't call me little.", Craig told to John. John laughed outloud at that. "Well alright, if you can give me a reason not to, I'll stop. Until then, just transform.".  
Emma watched as her brother struggled to transform. "What's his problem?", I asked her. She kept her eye on him. "He hasn't really transformed before, we just know he's a werewolf.".  
Craig kept pushing himself to transform, but he couldn't. After a few attempts, John told him to return to the line. After he didn't, John tried to force him back into the line.  
He shouldn't have.  
John placed his hand on Craig's shoulder to walk him off the field. Craig bucked his shoulder forward, knocking John back a few steps. Craig then faced the sky and roared defiantly as he continued to transform.  
First off, Craig's transformation was unlike anything I'd ever seen. His small body began to put on muscle after muscle, and he slowly got taller, until he was as tall as me, I figured he grew about a foot.  
The fur covering his body was a dark orange red, like the color or rust. He had patches of grey and black too. His coat was ragged and wild, like a dog that'd rolled around in mud and shook it off.  
His hands grew the claws too, but much longer. His were nearly as long as his fingers, and looked jagged. His eyes didn't glow, they lit up. A bright white, making him look insane. His fangs were larger and his snout was more pronounced. John backed away from Craig as he transformed. He then shouted to the pups, "Get out of here now, he's going into a frenzy!".  
Craig then stopped and said, "No I'm not. I just wanted you to shut up.". The look on John's face was a mix of defeat shame and anger. He looked like he wanted to say something, but then he calmed down and said, "Alright big man, revert and get back in line.".  
Craig walked as he reverted, leaving behind a trail of red fur. He got back in line and walked up to Emma and I. "Did you see that? He nearly pissed himself!", he said to us. Emma laughed and gave him a hug. He then looked at me.  
"What are you doing with your eyes?". I hadn't realized my eyes were still glowing, so I blinked and focused on them. After a few seconds I asked him, "Is it gone?". He nodded. "Emma taught you that, huh? She does it too.". Emma nodded.   
John then said, "Craig is a Berserker Wolf. He has better strength and durability than any of us, but to him, silver and wolfsbane are much more worse.". He then pointed to Bianca.  
"You're next.", he said. Bianca walked four feet into the field and then turned to face us. "I'm a Tracker Wolf, my fur is blue and my eyes are golden. My senses of sight, hearing and smell are advanced, even more than John's. I can see scent trails in my vision as glowing rope.".  
She then returned to the line. John crossed his arms and stared at her. "You think you're untouchable because you're Ignatius' granddaughter. That won't work with me, little girl.".  
The pups began looking at Bianca like she was some celebrity. She smiled and then said, "But I'm not as important as Tommy over there. He's my cousin, Ignatius' first born grandson. He'll be the Alpha one day, not me.".  
Suddenly the attention was on me. John laughed and then said, "You're lucky Bianca. This class is over. But next time, you're mine.", he said, Bianca said nothing as we scattered from the field.  
"So what happens now?", I asked Emma and Craig. They shook their heads. We began to aimlessly walk to compound, exploring the area.  
"So you'll be the Alpha one day...", Craig said. I laughed it off. "Maybe, maybe not.", I said. Emma looked at me. "Why not?".  
"I wouldn't know how to run a pack of werewolves anyway, I'll probably let Bianca take over. She knows what she's doing all the time.", I said. Craig shook his head at that. "In case you do become the Alpha, let me be a Proto Alpha.".  
"Craig! Would you stop?", Emma asked. I laughed at that. "Sure, Craig. You're my first Proto Alpha, I promise.". We walked into Bianca, who read the looks on our faces.  
"It's our first day here. We have nothing to do until they schedule everything. Until then, I'd claim a bed at the dorms before they get taken.", she said.  
"I guess we better split.", I said to Emma. She smiled awkwardly and then said, "Come find me later.". Emma and Bianca took of to the female dorms, while Craig and I went our way to the male dorms. Along the way, Craig and I had a talk.  
"I know you like my sister.", he said. It caught me off balance, but I decided to put the argument to rest.  
"Yes, I do. So does Tyler. And every other guy here.". Craig stopped walking to realize all this. "Are you serious?", he asked me.  
"How old are you, fourteen right?", I asked. He nodded. I took a breath. "Okay look Craig. You see all these girls here? At least some of them have their brothers here too.".  
"What are you trying to say?", he asked. And I realized I had nothing to say.  
"Nothing really. Shit happens.", I said to him. And that was the end of that conversation. We were halfway to the dorms when we ran into Tyler, who was smoking again.  
"Hey man, what's up?", he asked me. I didn't seem to like Tyler very much, and I didn't know why. "Oh, we're headed towards the dorms, gonna stake a claim on a bed. You might as well come with.".  
"Oh okay, you guys wanna go to the training field after?", he asked. I wasn't too sure about it, but Craig literally blurted out, "Sure!".  
Thanks, Craig.

We made it to the dorms quickly. I looked around for a bed for a while, until a random pup came up to me and said, "Oh hey Thomas, go ahead, take my bed.". I smiled and thanked him. I didn't really have a bag or anything, besides the backpack, so I set it on the bed.  
For fun I said loud enough for everyone to hear, "This is my bed! Do not touch it!". I expected a few yells back like at a summer camp, but everyone fell silent. Then after a few seconds, chatter started up again. I shook my head and left with Craig and Tyler.  
"So I've been looking around, and I found a library.", Tyler said. I nodded. "Cool.", I said, not really interested. Tyler grunted. "Tom. Library. Books. We can study everything and get the hell out of here.", he said. It seemed like a good idea.  
"Naw, I'm actually kinda diggging it here.", I said. Craig agreed with me. "This is awesome.". Tyler shook his head. "This is prison. We can't leave. Not until our sentence is up.".  
The way he phrased it, made it sound true. I shook it off, refusing to let Tyler's nonsense alter my mood. We walked past the cafeteria and Craig said, "Maybe we should eat later, huh?".  
Tyler smiled. "Maybe, if you guys survive.". I wanted to ask him what he meant, but he trotted onto the field, where a group of pups stood. Tyler mingled with them for a minute, and then called Craig and I over to them.  
"So we're totally allowed to shift, right?", I heard a pup ask. Tyler nodded. "You heard the people. We can recreationally shift here.". Tyler then laughed and kicked off his shoes. He stood in the middle of the group and then in a matter of minutes, he was fully transformed into his bestial form. He prowled on the field, talking loud enough for everyone to hear him.  
"Want fight. Who fight me?".  
No one stepped forward, and I figured, why not? Let off some stress, maybe beat the crap out of Tyler on purpose. What could happen?  
A lot could.


	9. Hierarchy: Part Two

A lot happened when Tyler and I got on that field.

Tyler was already padding around in his bestial form, displaying it proudly.  
His fur was shimmering gray, with silvery strands. He eyes were a dark blue, matching the sky. He was about six foot long from head to tail, and four foot tall. He was a large creature.  
But I was confident I could beat him. So I told Craig to go get Emma and Bianca, and took my shoes and my shirt off. The pups saw me doing so and immeadiatly scattered off of the field, letting us have the entire thing to ourselves. Tyler cocked his lupine head and almost chuckled, if that was possible.  
"You fight? Funny.".  
"Not as funny as you're gonna look after this.", I said loudly before transforming into my partial state. I roared loudly when I was finished, and spread my arms out open. "Bring it on!", I screamed in the deep voice that was now my own. Tyler growled and charged at me, all four paws slamming against the ground as he picked up speed.  
He tried to tackle me to the ground, but I countered his flying tackle. When he jumped at the last minute, I grabbed him by the torso and threw him away from me. He hit the ground hard, and slid.  
The pups watching the fight went wild. Some were cheering for Tyler, but most of them were cheering for me. And it felt good. I ran towards Tyler's form on the ground and leaped off of the ground, hoping for a surprise attack.  
But Tyler knew what was happening. He rose up quickly and snapped his jaws, nearly chomping me in half. I fell and rolled onto my feet, to face Tyler.  
"Why not beast?", Tyler said into my head.  
"Because I can't controll it very well.", I said panting. Tyler then began to pad after me, slowly and menacingly.   
"Change.", he said. "No, I can't!", I yelled at him. Tyler kept inching towards me. I charged towards him, claws extended and ready to rake through his hide. I bolted past him and clawed his side.  
Tyler howled in pain, and the pups celebrated. Tyler heard them and glared at them. He struggled to run after me, the pain must have been unbearable. I knew how to beat him now. I ran full speed and then suddenly changed direction, sending Tyler's stocky body barrelling in the wrong direction.  
Before he could correct himself, I was already up against him and decided to punch his ribs, instead of clawing at him again. He whinced in pain like a dog when it's hurt, and I felt bad for hurting him.  
He reacted violently, barking and gnashing his jaws at the empty air I was just occupying. I backed away from him and pleaded for him to end the match.  
"It's over Tyler!". I stop still, arms at my side. Tyler glared at me, his dark blue eyes showing anger, and pain. He snarled at me, and began walking towards me.  
"Tyler, stop!", I roared at him. He ignored me and kept prodding towards me. I began walking backwards, thinking of something to do. After a few seconds, I realized what would have to do. I tried to reason with him, and now I had to stop him.

I reached down, deep inside myself and embraced the beast. And I felt the transformation happening quickly. My bones rearranging, muscles growing larger, my tail sprouting, and falling on all fours as I became more lupine, in my bestial form.  
Tyler stopped and watched as I became the beast he wanted. I was the same size as him, but I had more muscle. I smiled, or attempted to from the joy of the form. I heard Tyler's voice in my head.  
"Now we fight. Good fight.".  
"Not fight Tyler. End fight.", I said right before I roared and tackled him into the ground. We began fighting like dogs, baring teeth and barking as we tumbled on the field, fighting for dominance.  
It was then I realized why I didn't like Tyler.  
In the animal kingdom, especially the canine family, males fight for dominance, but they also fight over mates. And I think it was a bit of both  
He tried to assert his dominance over us.  
We were also fighting over Emma. And I had claimed her as mine.  
I roared loudly, this time pouring all my emotion behind it. Tyler was visibly effected, almost like he was stunned. I used this to my advantage. I grabbed Tyler's throat with my jaws and shook him like a ragdoll.  
I heard the Pups shouting, and this time they weren't cheering. They were screaming for us to stop. But I was enjoying myself a little too much. Tyler still tried to fight back, but I was too powerful for him.  
He tried to flee, but I slammed him into the ground, forcing him on his back. I stared at him in the eyes, challenging him. I knew he couldn't retalliate, or fight. He growled and bared my teeth, asserting my dominance to him. He looked away and bared his throat, his sign of submitting.  
I walked away from him and howled loudly before regressing to my human form. The pups that witnessed our duel ran onto the field, cheering. I was caught up in the moment before I realized I hadn't checked on Tyler.  
I turned around to see him already regressed, and clutching himself. He laughed awkwardly. "Maybe I should have brought some clothes?", he said through a nervous smile. "Stay here, I'll be right back.", I said before turning to make my way to the dorms.  
I nearly ran into Emma, Bianca and Craig. Craig was smiling, Bianca had a smug grin on her face, but Emma looked as if she was, worried almost.  
"Are you alright?!", she nearly screamed. I nodded, "Yeah I'm totally fine, but Tyler's naked. I need to get some clothes for him.". Bianca grunted. I looked at her and realized she was toting my backpack. I took it from her and began walking to Tyler.  
"Did you kick his ass?", Craig asked a little too loudly. Tyler looked over at me, glaring. At first I felt badly, but then I simply said, "Yes Craig, I did.". I walked over to Tyler and zipped open the bag and handed him the cloak. He begrudgingly took it and put it on. I stuck out my arm to help him up from the ground. He stared before accepting my help.  
"What the hell was that?", he asked smiling. "What do you mean?", I asked. He pointed to the field where we fought. "How'd you do that?". We kept walking over towards the group.  
"Do what, exactly?", I asked. Tyler groaned under his breath when we made it to girls. "I'll talk to you later about it. I'm gonna go change.". And like that, Tyler walked away from us. Bianca grabbed my arm.  
"Pups are saying you had him on his back, and he bared his throat.". I shook her off of me. "Yeah, so what? He lost the fight.", I said. Bianca punched me in the chest. Emma and Craig stepped back when she did.  
"You idiot! Do you realize what you've done?". I was annoyed with her so I just kept walking. She ran behind me. "We aren't done talking, Thomas! You need to see Tyler, now.". Then Emma and Bianca walk away together, Emma looking over her shoulder at me. The pained look on her face made me think about what I'd supposedly done.  
Craig and I walked into the dorms, to find them emptied, except for Tyler. He was wearing new clothes, and had folded the cloak and put it on my bed. He looked over at me and said, "Tom, I think you and I need to talk. Now.". I nodded and told Craig, "Go get something to eat, we'll be there in a minute.". Craig looked at us shortly before walking through the door.  
Tyler grabbed something from his bed and made his way towards me in the doorway. "Let's walk around for a bit, I don't want anyone hearing us.", he said. I agreed and we walked out of the dorms.  
"Let's go around the back.", I said. We began walking to the empty area behind the main cabin, where the moon tank was.   
"Tyler, I apologize about the spar, alright? I didn't control myself, and I never meant to hurt you that bad.", I said. Tyler laughed. He lifted his shirt to show me his ribs, which now had faint scarring on them.  
"I got a sweet scar from it, but that's not why we need to talk.", he said. I was puzzled. "If this isn't about the fight, what is it about?", I asked. He sighed deeply as we continued to walk towards the moon tank.  
"During the fight. When you had me pinned. You roared, and I felt something change inside me.", he said. I suddenly remembered that moment, when I put all my emotion in it.".   
"Well, how do you mean?", I asked. He stopped walking and turned to face me. I stopped in my tracks. He looked over my shoulder to make sure no one was watching.  
"Thomas, I think I'm your Beta. Or something like that.". The news was scary, and exciting. "You mean I'm an Alpha, are you serious?", I asked. He hushed me as someone walked by. Some random pup that saw us fight.  
The pup ran up to us and began talking. "Hey Thomas, hey Tyler! I saw the fight, it was awesome, by the way. Nice going, Thomas.", he said quickly. I nodded. Tyler smiled and said, "Is there anything else you'd like to say?".  
The pup hung his head low and said, "Thomas, if you'd allow me to become your Beta when you become a Proto Alpha, I'd be honored.".  
"Man, get lost kid!", Tyler screamed. He faked a punch, and the pup ran away from us. "Man, that was weird.", I said, trying to make conversation. Tyler nodded. "Yeah, it's like he can smell it.". We returned to our conversation.  
"Well how else would we know I'm an Alpha?", I asked. Tyler shrugged. "You feel any different?". I shook my head. "Well, the library should be able to help us. I've already been there, I know a few things we can try.".  
"Like what?", I asked. I needed to know if I was an Alpha or not. Tyler stepped forward. "We need to head to the cafeteria now, make it look like nothing happened.", he said. We began walking again.  
"Well for instance, the Alpha ranking would give you an increase in all your abilities. You'd have a bipedal beast form, and your eyes would become red, instead of whatever they were before.".  
"Wait, I can do that now.", I said before closing my eyes. Tyler scoffed. "What are you doing?". I kept my eyes shut. "Trick Emma taught me. It'll make my eyes glow, and you can tell me what color they are.".  
I kept my eyes closed for a few seconds and then opened them, focusing on a cabin in the background. After a second or two, my vision's clarity increased and I knew my eyes were glowing. I turned to Tyler. "Color?", I asked. He sighed with relief.  
"Orange. Thank God.", he said. I shrugged and continued walking. "I don't even know why were worried about it.", he laughed. "Wait, why not?", I asked. Tyler continued.  
"In a book I read on ranking, technically we're Omegas, but we pledge alliegence to Ignatius, your grandfather. That means when we're old enough, we become his Betas.".  
I had a thought. "Did it say anything about changing your alliances? Is that possible?", I asked him. He shrugged. "I didn't read anything about that. Why do you ask?", he said. And then he realized what I meant.  
"You don't mean that I switched my alliegance to you, do you?", he asked. I sighed and told him, "I think so. When we were fighting, the beast's mind wanted to either kill you, or make you submit.".  
Tyler and I walked into the cafeteria, acting if everything was normal. We agreed after lunch we would go to the library and study until our next class.  
So far I had accidentally switched an Omega to my side. What else would happen while we were here?


	10. Chapter 10

We ate our food quickly and headed to the library after. Tyler had already been there before, so he showed me where we could find any books on ranking and alliegances.  
After looking for a few minutes, Tyler tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see him holding a very old book. The cover was leather, with strange carvings where a title would be on the spine.  
"Look through this one, I'll go through more.", he said. I sat down on the table and opened the book. The pages were a faded shade of yellow, with large hand printed letters. The book had to be a couple centuries old.  
I flipped through a couple pages until I found a section on alliegences and pack rankings. "Tyler, come here.", I said to him. He pulled up a chair and sat down next to me so he could read it with me.  
"Okay, look right here.", I said as I read out loud.   
"An Omega wolf has no pack, and is naturally weaker than a Beta, or an Alpha. Omega wolves can join a pack with permission from the Alpha, and will become a Beta.".  
"We know this stuff already, keep reading.", Tyler said. I continued. "An Omega can also pledge his loyalties to an Alpha, which serves as a pact of loyalty until the Omega can ascend to a Beta.".  
"Look at this!", I said loudly when I came to the next passage.  
"Loyalties can also be created between two Omega wolves, creating a bond. The Omega that submits acts as a Beta, while the superior Omega acts as an Alpha, although this change is only in alliegences, no Omega changes in this relationship.".  
"So basically, we're still Omegas, but I'm in charge of you.", I said quietly. Tyler stared at the book in disbelief. "Keep reading, see if there's any penalties from switching sides". I flipped through more pages and hadn't found about it.  
"Nothing", I said as I was closing the book. Then Tyler slammed his hand down, grabbing the book. "What?", I asked, surprised. He opened the book and flipped through a few pages, and then found the one he was looking for. "Look at this..", he said.  
I looked. The page had an illustration of a dark creature, which I thought was a werewolf. Until Tyler read the captions out loud.  
"Hell hound. The first of the Lycanthropes, Loup Garous and Werewolves. The unholy beasts from we are all ascended.". I studied the drawing. It was a huge canine creature, with gleaming black eyes. It drooled a little, and it looked like where the drool landed, it created steam.  
Tyler closed the book and slipped it into his jacket. He then stood up and looked at the clock. "We've got a few minutes before we have to meet everyone. Let's go.".  
"Why are you stealing the book?", I asked him. He didn't say anything until we left the library. "Because, further research.", he said. We were walking away from the library for a few seconds and then I realized, I had no idea where we were headed.  
"Wait, what's our next class?", I asked Tyler. He pointed down the compound to where a group was standing. "There. Education on spotting hunters. Go ahead and meet me there, I've gotta stash this book somewhere anyway.".  
And like that, Tyler ran off towards the dorms, and I was on my way to the next class. It only took me a few minutes, I had decided on running the entire way, pushing my body to the limit.  
I found out even without transforming, I was starting to get stronger and faster. I began to wonder how strong I would eventually get. I made my way through the crowd and found Craig, him being the easist to spot with his red hair. "Hey man, where's everybody?", I asked him. He shrugged. "They haven't came yet.".  
I looked around and spotted another Proto Alpha, this one an older gentleman, wearing sunglasses. He smiled at me. "It seems like you've been running.", he said over to crowd to me.  
Shocked, I stepped forward to talk to him. "You can tell I was running?", I asked. He smiled and removed his sunglasses. "I can hear your heart pumping, and I can smell faint amounts of adrenaline in your blood. You're starting to sweat as well.". I looked at my shirt for any sweat stains, which made him laugh.  
"I am Lycaon. You must be Thomas, Ignatius' grandson.", he said. His name seemed familiar, but I couldn't remember where I'd heard it. He then called over my shoulder, "Is everyone here? I'd like to start the lesson.".  
I looked around and didn't spot Emma or Bianca yet, but Tyler was running over to the group. He was out of breath, as if he'd been running as fast as he could. He nodded at me, signaling me that the book was hidden. Lycaon looked around and then said, "Well then. Let's begin.".  
He walked forward and then waved his hand at us. "Come on now, we're going to the gym for this one. He led all of us to the gym, which was located inside of the large cabin. It was basically like a public gym, except without all the bulky equipment. Just a large room with tile floors and marks on the tile.  
Lycaon spun on his heels to face us. "Everyone take a seat on the floor, I'll be talking for a while.". We all sat down, and I wasn't surprised when Tyler appeared next to me. He leaned over and whispered, "So what do you think we'll be doing?". I shook my head.  
Lycaon sighed before he started speaking.  
"My name is Lycaon, and if anyone finds my name familiar, I am named after the legend Lycaon, the first of the werewolves. Family tradition, we're all named after legendary characters, or werewolves in general.  
I will be your instructor for this lesson, and today's lesson will be about spotting, evading, and if need be, stopping hunters. The reason being I'm one of the oldest werewolves here, so I've had my share with hunters.".  
He stopped talking and then asked, "Show of hands, has anyone came across a hunter before? I know you're all pups, but it could happen. Hunters do like aiming after younger werewolves who can't control themselves.".  
I waited for a few seconds to see no one else raising their hands, so I slowly lifted my hand up. Lycaon spotted me and removed his sunglasses in disbelief.  
"You? Hunters came after you? Have you told anyone?", he asked. "Not really, I kept it to myself. I mean I told my father and my uncle, but that's about it.". Lycaon nodded and then said, "Everyone remembers Damien and Christian.. knowing them, they'll be out for blood.".  
"They can't!", I said loudly. Lycaon raised an eyebrow in suspision. Then leaned in towards me and said, "You knew them, didn't you?". I nodded. Lycaon then spoke loudly.  
"You understand. Thomas here, he had friends who turned out to be hunters, and they tried to kill him! You can't trust anyone. Tell me, Thomas, what did they use.".  
"Monks hood.", I said softly. Lycaon shook his head. "Now, can you tell me how they used it?". "They shot me with a bullet of monks hood with a paintball gun.". Lycaon seemed to like that answer better.  
"Do you understand now, young bloods?", he called the group. I was already accustomed to the term 'pups', but there was a lot of terminology to learn, so I went along with it. Lycaon then asked me, "Now Thomas, I know they were your friends, but you have to realize they are a threat to all of us. So please, what were their names?".  
"I don't remember Blaine's name, and his two friends I had just met the day they tried killing me.". Lycaon nodded. "How long ago was this?", he asked.  
"A few days ago. On my birthday.", I said. Maybe saying it outloud made me realize how messed up it was, my friend plotting to kill me on my birthday. Suddenly I thought killing Blaine would be a greater idea than before. I smiled thinking about it.  
"Now, the lesson. How to spot a hunter. This is an important subject. The only three things that you'll ever really have to fear in this world, are fellow werewolves, and hunters.", Lycaon said. As he was about to speak, a voice shout out from the crowd.  
"You said three, you forgot to mention our third threat.", Emma said. I looked in the group and spotted her, with Bianca and a few other female pups. Bianca waved slightly, like she was embarrased to be seen with me.  
"Oh, the third one. It seems I've slipped up. You don't need to worry about the third one, not yet.", Lycaon said. He walked over to a table on the wall of the gymnasium and picked up a couple of briefcases. "Thomas, if you would, come grab one of these. They look light, but they're actually heavy.".  
I ran over to Lycaon and picked up a briefcase, to find it extremely light. I looked at Lycaon to say something, but his gaze met mine. "Thomas, I know about your little duel with Tyler.".  
I nearly froze when he said it. I chuckled and replied with, "Oh yeah? What exactly did you hear?". He did not return the humorous attitude about it. "First off, transformative battles are unauthorized unless there is an Instructor, or Proto Alpha supervising. You're young, your bodies are so powerful. Accidents will happen.", he said.  
He then turned and said loudly to the crowd, "In these cases, are confiscated weapons from hunters. These are what they use to attack, hurt and kill us with. So make sure you examine each one, and memorize it. And don't touch the grenades, they're very sensitive.".  
He laid his case down, and I laid my case down next to his. I opened them both, revealing all sorts of bullets, grenades, and powdery substances that I knew were strains of monks hood.  
UNCOMPLETED


End file.
